Al final de la espada
by dulce-vg
Summary: Galem esta en la busqueda de la cosa que más apresia en el mundo... que sera? :S REVIEWS POR FAVOR Y GRACIAS PALABRAS DE PODER XD
1. Recordando

**AL FINAL DE LA ESPADA**

_De: Dulce-vg_

Capitulo I: " Recordando"

Pequeñas gotas de agua congeladas comenzaron a caer frágilmente, mezclándose con sus compañeras del suelo; otras haciendo un nuevo lugar para caer en un cuerpo congelado color morado. Algunas tenían mala suerte cayendo por la forzosa respiración del terreno donde decidieron quedarse los copos de nieve. La manta blanca con el que era cubierto se desmorono cuando se estremeció el cuerpo que alguna vez yacía inerte, abrió los ojos lentamente, no vea con claridad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía demasiado frió, antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente vio una sombra pequeña, después más sombras pequeñas... todo fue oscuridad...

_" Puede que seas más joven que yo, Kanrik"- sonrió al momento de detener el ataque con su espada.- " Pero no eres más sabio"- Finalizo tratándolo de golpear con su espada pero el Gelert la esquivo rápidamente._

_-"Por lo menos lo has intentado Galem..."- Dijo tranquilamente mientras lo remataba con su espada cortándole la parte izquierda de su ojo, rompiéndole su antifaz._

"No... Maldito Kanrik... Masila..."- susurro entre sus sueños

Se retorcía de odio y melancolía. Se retorcía entre una cama improvisada hecha de hojas enormes verdes, anaranjadas y amarillas, su cara empapada, que estaba siendo mezclada con la sangre de su herida producida en el ojo izquierdo que era cubierta con una hoja pequeña cubierta de su misma pulpa.

Despertó de golpe, faltándole el aliento, respirando agitadamente. Sentía dolor en su ojo y rápidamente se lo oprimió fuertemente para que el dolor no sea mayor. Miro para ambos lados y ver en donde estaba; al parecer era una selva, preguntándose como pudo despertar aquí. "Kanrik..." susurro con odio. Ya había recordado todo. Kanrik lo derrotado y lo más seguro fue que él es el nuevo líder de la asociación de ladrones, eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera; levantándose rápidamente y buscar una salida de este lugar.

"Gr... Kanrik, me las pagaras, no te saldrás con la tuya una vez más..."

Fue hacia donde su nariz le decía que había agua dulce, ya que la sed lo estaba atormentando, pero no tanto como su odio por Kanrik, no señor esto no se iba a quedar así. El se rompió mucho la espalda para llegar a ese puesto y dejar que se lo quede el imbecil Gelert.

Sentía que alguien lo perseguía, alguien pequeño de dos patas, lo presentía muy bien, podía sentir a cualquier persona a 10 metros de el. Siguió caminando tranquilamente, mientras observaba con cuidado y desinterés por ambos lados. Llegando al riachuelo, se inclino para comenzar a beber.

"¡Dime quien diablos eres tu!"- Ordeno con voz penetrante

Logro agarrar a uno de los que estaban pasando rápidamente a 3 metros de el, pero no tan rápido como Galem. Zarandeándolo y amenazándolo con su puño. Vio mejor y era un petpet de Tyrania, lo soltó y continuo su camino, pero el pequeño petpet se negaba con la cabeza y comenzó a mover sus diminutas manos rojas. Haciendo que Galem pudiera traducir lo que él quiere decir

"Así que tus otros amigos me ayudaron en las cuevas del hielo, mmmhhh, bien por ti, gracias y adiós"- Le agradesio desinteresadamente. Comenzo a caminar

El petpet entendiendo lo que dijo su visitante.Impresionado se le pego el brinco y seguía hablando corporalmente

"si, si, si y ¿qué diablos quieres que hagas, te de una galleta. Ya lárgate _Niptor_ de pacotilla... Claro si es que no quieres que te mate lentamente"- Se burlo mientras tronaba sus nudillos

Así que el pequeño tirano saurio rex rojo llamo a sus demás amigos con chillido agudo. Galem se tapo los odios de dolor. En cuanto vio a los demás petpets, observo que tenían su espada bien agarra, sabiendo lo que le dirá el Niptor .

"Si bien gracias por darme mi espada. Ahora ¡largo!"- Les arrebato rapidamente su espada de los petpets

Camino rápidamente para ya no encontrarse a esas pequeñas molestias sonrientes. Ahora su mayor pensamiento era ir con Kanrik y tomar lo que le pertenece. Cortando la espesa maleza mientras maldecía al Gelert 5 veces por segundo. Cuando vio la hermosa civilización. La que añora poder encontrar un transporte rápido y llegar a la guarida de los ladrones.

Caminando entre los humanos y los neopets. Aun no podía creer que algunos neopet les encantara estar con los humanos, ya que se crió por si solo en _Meridell_, un lugar bastante horrible y aburrido en donde la gente sonreía a las familias felices y golpeaba a los que ni familia tenia, el tenia dos opciones; Seguir siendo huérfano, soportando las burlas y los golpes o ser dueño de un humano ¡huy si claro¡Ni que Galem estuviera loco!

Llego a la estación de tele transportación. Había una gran cola, ni se inmuto; aventando a los demás neopets y humanos que estuvieran en su camino, hasta llegar al tele transportador.

"¡Señor tiene que tomar su turno para poder usar la tele transportadora!"- Lo detuvo un Lupe con miedo al ver su ojo izquierdo ensangrentado

"No me interesa si es mi turno o no. Yo solo quiero que me transportes hacia la isla sin nombre"- Dijo empujando al pobre Lupe joven.

"Pero señor, ese lugar es donde esta la asociación de ladrones y..."

" ¿Y no parezco uno de ellos!"- Amenazo con la espada muy ofendido

El Lupe verde se le quedo mirando por unos minutos a Galem, viendo sus ropas y su cara que estaba media cubierta por su antifaz que estaba de color azulado casi rota. El color del chico se volvió blanco, comenzó a temblar y tartamudeaba.

"Yyy..yo...yo... lllooo... lle...lle...vare... a,a,a... esa,esa,esa isla"

"Bien y más te vale insecto que no me transportes a otro lugar, por que si no, regresare y te arrancara tu cabeza con mi boca"- mostró los dientes con amenaza

"Si,si,si... se,se,señor"- Finalizo tragando saliba con dificultad

Entro al tele transportador y el Lupe comenzó a manipular múltiples bonotes de mil colores, accionando y poniendo el curso hacia la isla sin nombre. Desintegrándose en la cámara, llegando a un lugar totalmente desolado, sin esperar más y sin ponerle atención a su herida que estaba comenzando a sangras más rápido.

A los pocos kilómetros que llevaba ya se sentía bastante mareado, no era por falta de agua ni comida, sino era por su herida en el ojo izquierdo. Su venganza era tan profunda que ni cuenta se dio que toda su cara estaba bañada con su propia sangre.

"Demonios, esta será la segunda vez que me desmayo. Definitivamente no ten..."

Callo pesadamente en la arena. Bajo las estrellas; el viento que soplaba su ropa y su cara toda ensangrentada, Parecía que era el final, que nunca tuvo un comienzo...

_-" No hagas eso... Por... Favor...Ya no aguanto"- Pidió desesperada y suplicante._

_" De acuerdo, tus deseos son ordenes mi amada"- La beso nuevamente para cumplir el deseo de su mujer._

"¡Masila!"- Grito exaltado

Despertó nuevamente agitado y sudado. Tocándose el ojo izquierdo que era cubierto por vendas blancas que sujetaban alrededor de su cabeza. Esta vez no había aparecido en una selva, más bien fue en una cama suave, que estaba en una casa grande hermosa... su aroma suave y salvaje a la vez.Este aroma me recuerda a algo, pero ¿A qué? Por el momento eso no me importa, tengo que salir de este lugar tan hermoso, no se por que pero no tengo ganas de salirme, quiero saber de quien es el poseedor de este aroma que me tranquiliza tanto...

El ex jefe de la asociación de ladrones se levanta de la cama para ir al tocador del baño: mirándose al espejo por unos segundos, algo llamo su atención y era un arete de oro, que tenia colgado un pequeño zafiro azul. Le recordaba cierto ojos preciosos, pero pudo haberlos visto en cualquier persona¿O no? Desinteresadamente se lava la cara con cuidado de no empapar las vendas que cubrían su herida, regresando nuevamente a la cama. Esperando a la llegada de la persona que lo ayudo en el desierto...

Debe ser alguien que conozca o que me conoce y no me tenga miedo, En esta isla todos me conocen y me temen, de seguro fui desprestigiado desde que Kanrik me venció, pero eso no perdurara por mucho tiempo...

" Buenos días Galem. Me alegra mucho que despertaras mi amor"- Entro con alegría de su despertar con una gran bandeja de comida

Camino hacia con el Grarrl morado y puso la bandeja en el pequeño tocador y se sentó a su lado. Galem observo sorprendido los ojos azules "Como el arete" se dijo a si mismo. Pero aun así sus recuerdos no eran muy amplios para poder reconocerla.

"... Hola..."

No pude decir más que eso¿Por qué con los demás podía hacer lo qué se me antoje, menos con ella? Bueno a lo mejor no se me antoja hacer maldades hoy, jajaja. Creo que la falta de sangre me afecto el cerebro demasiado. Tampoco puedo dejar de mirarla esos ojos tan profundos y hermosos, que muestran tanta inocencia...

"Me alegra muchísimo que te vuelva a ver mi amado Galem" – Sonrió al instante de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

¿Por qué diablos me abra dado ese beso ? Algo debe ser mío para que se propase a si conmigo... pero me gusto bastante ese rápido beso y su aroma... ¡Vamos Galem deja de pensar en estupideces¡Tu mayor prioridad es matar al idiota de Kanrik!

" No quiero atormentarte mi amor, pero debes saber que Kanrik es el líder de los ladrones, deberíamos hacer algo..."

"¡Kanrik!"- La miró bastante exaltada a el Grarrl

¡Conoce a Kanrik¡Conoce a Kanrik! Piensa Galem , piensa ¿Quién es ella? Maldición, maldición. Vamos cerebro funciona... Maldita amnesia que tengo... Se esta acercando muy rápido a mi...

"Bésame Galem..."

Me besa y no se por que no le niego el beso. Se prolonga bastante bien, me agrada como me besa y yo claro esta, la beso salvajemente, tomando todo el control del beso la pongo en posición sobre mi. Me separo de ella, ya que le falta la respiración... Seria una muy buena forma de matar a alguien, jejejeje...

" Por favor..."

Por favor, Por favor, Por favor; esa palabra retumbo por los oídos de Galem, no podía creer a quien acaba de besar apasionadamente, recordó quien era, disimulo su sorpresa. Sin escuchar lo que ella decía, solamente podía ver como movía los labios pero no de decir su nombre en voz baja suficiente para que ella escuchara

"...Masila... "– Susurro tranquilamente.

**…TO BE CONTINUE…**

Hola mis queridos lectores de neopets ¿Son muchos¿Verdad que sí? T.T . Si que me salí un poco de mis niveles normales de capítulos, nunca había hecho uno tan largo, me siento tan feliz. Para acabarla tuvo que ser de neopets y tuvo que ser sobre Galem ¬¬ Muajajajajaja, espero que les guste por que yo si me divertí haciéndola y espero que la desvelada allá valido la pena T.T Una pequeñísima cosa...

**¡REVIEWS PLIS!.**


	2. Copa de nada

**Nota:**Cuando la letra se vea _"asi" _Es cuando estan soñando

**

* * *

**

**De: dulce-vg **

**Capitulo 2: "Copa de nada"**

-"...Masila..."-susurro

Trato de decir algo, más era imposible. Esa Acara de los ojos tan preciosos que hace unos minutos les gustaba, ahora no sabia que sentir, decir o hacer. Su cuerpo quería abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor... ¡ja! pero si lo hiciera eso ya no seria amor, nunca fue amor, ahora no lo siente así. Para ella seria simple sexo vació con el interés de estar en el poder. Para el era amor sincero y placentero.

Esas miradas que ella le hacia a el , pero fue más que una vil y maldita mentira de esa Acara disfrazada, no podía soportar la idea de ser burlado. Una parte de el le decía que la matara; la otra parte le decía que la hiciera suya y haces como si nunca hubiera visto eso. No podía hacer ninguna de las dos ¡Era lo mismo! Quería llegar a tocarla y decirle cuanto la ama, hacerla que la ame de alguna manera...

-"Yy... yo te amo mucho Masila..."- Tartamudeo por un segundo-"¡Estúpido!"- pensó para si mismo

-"Yo también te amo mi Galem"

Se acerco poco a poco sin cerrar el único ojo que tenia intacto, por primera vez en su vida tenia miedo. Miedo de una mujer "¿Qué ha hecho conmigo esta Acara!" se dijo eso cuando sus labios chocaron con los de ella; se fue lento en besarla. Aun sin seguir cerrando el ojo con sus manos fue recorriendo lentamente su espalda, casi rozándola. Comenzó a sudar, parpadeando consecutivamente al no lograr ver algo bien. Al grarrl le comenzó a doler la cabeza sobre todo del lado del ojo lastimado .

Masila al percatar eso se separo de Galem; tocándole la frente.

-"estas ardiendo. Descansa, llamare a un doctor"- al terminar de hablar, salió del cuarto para ir por un doctor.

-"demonios". Suspiro y cerro los ojos.

-"Su novio tendrá que tomar unas pastillas mas fuertes, ya que la herida del ojo si resulto muy severa. Podría hasta perder la visión, pero no me quiero apresurar, hay que valorarlo durante esta semana."-Guardo sus cosas el doctor, para después levantarse.

-"Muchas gracias doctor, deje y lo acompaño hasta la puerta"-Hecho una mirada hacia Galem y los dos salieron del cuarto.

_-"¡No huyas cobarde!"-grito una voz amenazadora infantil_

_-"Vamos, tenemos que atraparlo"-dijo otro aventando piedras en una dirección_

_Una pequeña figura corría con desesperación de las demás que lo perseguían para poder golpearlo. Saltando diferentes obstáculos, respirando agitadamente, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, temeroso de ser a calzado por la sociedad de la clase alta. Pero un kougra rojo, logro atinarle con una de las piedras en la cabeza del perseguido, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo pesadamente en la dura tierra._

_Tratando de pararse sin dejar de mirar a los niños, ellos no tenían compasión y tiraban piedras y mas piedras al pobre huérfano_

_-"Esto"-Aventando una piedra-"Te mereces por ser un ratero pobre y huérfano"-Rió el pteri de elegantes vestuarios._

_-"¡Ya déjenme!"- Grito el pequeño grarrl morado, que no dejaba de cubrirse de las pedradas_

_-"¡Dejen a ese Grarrl en paz!"-grito una voz femenina a lo lejos_

_-"Pero si es ella. Tenemos que irnos"- Asustado advirtió el kougra rojo_

_-"bah! Por que todo el mundo dice que esta pequeña Acara es para temerse. Lo único que veo es a un preciosura que no seria capas de matar a un moxit, o si ,linda?"- Termino de hablar burlescamente mientras le daba miradas perversas a la Acara_

_-"Ni se te ocurra volverme hablar así, estúpido"_

_-"¿Qué? Resultaste mas salvaje de lo que creía. Ahora veras niña... ¡AAAAHH!- no pudo lograr su objetivo, ya que la Acara hizo unos movimientos tirando al instante al Lupe rojo que se la había insultado-"ella no es un neopet! Es un monstruo ¡huyamos!"_

_Salió corriendo dejando a los demás. Para después seguirle. La Acara se agacho para ver al grarrl morado mas de cerca, analizando sus heridas que tenia por todo su cuerpo y cara. El grarrl solo se le quedaba viendo a los ojos. Le parecían hermosos esos ojos azules. La chica se acerco a centímetros de su cara y pregunto:_

_-"¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?_

_-" Mi nombre es Galem y... el tuyo?"-pregunto con nerviosismo al estar tan cerca de la chica que la acaba de salvar_

_-"El mío es Masila. Ven vamos a mí casa para que te curemos esas heridas"-sonrió amablemente extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse_

_-"Gracias"-agradeció tomándole la mano_

Se escucha una hermosa música de piano, eso hace que Galem despierte, abriendo el ojo; escuchando atentamente la música tan tranquila y suave. Era inevitable que una sonrisa no apareciera en el.

Desde que la conoció. Nunca había dejado de escuchar música clásica, aunque a el le aburría a morir escuchar cinco horas diarias música para "ancianos" la había catalogado a si cuando era niño, pero a pesar de eso la escuchaba solo por ella, esperar a que ella se cansara y terminase durmiendo en los brazos de el.

-"Todo lo que hacia por ella..."-pensó con amargura nostálgica

Tenia que levantarse de esa cama, demasiado tiempo de descanso. Ya era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y reclamar su asociación. El ojo no seria impedimento de lograr su objetivo, Masila.. seria otro.

Galem bajo por las escaleras, viendo a Masila en el sillón durmiendo pacíficamente. Se acerco a ella observándola como respira lentamente; con su mano apagando el aparato que reproducía la música. Agarro una llaves y salió de la casa.

Caminando sin rumbo fijo. Como hacia un tremendo frió tenia puesto una capucha negra, intimidando a todo la gente que pasaba al lado de el. Escucho algo al lado de el. Era un bar bastante peligroso, pero no para el. Al momento de entrar al bar todos dejaron de hacer sus cosas, mirando al extraño encapuchado, sin ningún sentimiento reflejada en el rostro se sentó en la barra.

-"¿Qué desea tomar ?"- Pregunto el Barman de voz ronca

-" Copa de nada"

-"¿Seguro señor?"- Dijo incrédulo el cantinero

-"Si no estuviera seguro, no la hubiera pedido"-Mostró los dientes en forma de amenaza

Con rápida agilidad el barman comenzó a mezclar diferentes tipos de bebidas. En lo que eso ocurría algunos los presentes se quedaron mirando al encapuchado que era Galem, susurrando entre ellos de la bebida que acaba de pedir. El se percataba de las miradas y de los susurros. Dándole grandes sorbos a la bebida, era muy fuerte para cualquiera pero el no era cualquiera, fácilmente se puede tomar 3 de esas y seguir parado como si nada.

En una de las mesas había 3 sujetos de aspecto malandrín, mirado al Grarrl con risas vaciladas. Se acercaron con seguridad y arrogancia, rodeando a Galem.

-"Valla, valla. Pero si es Galem el ex líder de la asociación de ladrones... ¿Qué se siente ser vencido por un niño?"-Dijo irónicamente uno de ellos que era un wocky

-"Pues ya vez. Cuando se envejece uno"-le siguió un lenny amarillo-" ya no puedo usar la espada"

-"A menos que sea como bastón, jajajaja"- Termino el hermano gemelo del Lenny

Él seguía sin hacer caso a lo que decían los molestos sujetos. Al no ver reacción irritante en su victima, enojados los victimarios empujaron a Galem o bueno eso trataron de hacer. Derramando unas gotas de la bebida del neopet morado era suficiente para hacerlo enojar, se levanto de su asiento y encaro a los tres tipos.

-" Por lo que veo necesitan que les de una golpiza"- sonrió al momento de romper el recipiente donde estaba su bebida-"Pues les proporcionaré una"-termino la frase con frialdad

El wocky fue el primero en atacar, tirando un golpe hacia la cara del Grarrl, creyendo haberlo golpeado, se dio cuenta que había sido detenido fácilmente por la mano de su victima. Rápidamente Galem le hace una llave hacia atrás y después lo avienta con su pie contra los otros dos chocando estrepitosamente cayendo al suelo

-"Grrr... eres un hijo de..."-El Lenny saco una navaja de bolsillo, tratando de apuñalarlo, pero solo consiguió que le torcieran la mano.

-"Ahora me dirás ¿para quien trabajas?"-Sujeto su mano torcida muy bien provocándole dolor-"Te vez como uno de los de Kanrik"

Sin dejar que pase un minuto contesto rápido-"Aaahh...si...si...soy uno de los hombres de Kanrik"-

-"¿Dónde esta su guarida?"

-"¿Dónde más? Esta en el mismo lugar siempre... aahh... ya suéltame"-Galem soltó al Lenny. Ya suelto los demás se fueron rápidamente del bar

-"Bien Kanrik espero que estés listo por que Galem Esta aquí"

Estaba a punto de irse cuando el cantinero lo interrumpió diciéndole que le pagara la cuenta, pero al voltear Galem y ver su ojos izquierdo un poco ensangrentado lleno de cicatrices, su opinión cambio.

Unas horas después del suceso que paso en el bar. En la asociación de ladrones comandado por el Gelert Kanrik. Mostrando a los ladrones el siguiente movimientos para robar, cuando fue interrumpido por tres neopets que acaban de llegar.

-"Tenemos algo que decirle, líder"

-"¿Qué es?"-pregunto un poco irritado por haber sido interrumpido estrepitosamente

-"El... el... "

-"¡GALEM ESTA VIVO!"- interrumpió el Lenny casi gritando

-"¿Qué? Eso es imposible ¿Dónde lo vieron?"

-"En un bar llamado "Noche negra"

-"¿He hicieron algo?"

-"No, no más lo vimos y rápidamente fuimos avisarle"- Mintió el Lenny

-"Esto será más peligroso. Cuando Galem pierde algo, lo de una forma demasiado ortodoxa"- Pensó el Gelert muy preocupado

_TO BE CONTINUE_

**Nota:** Jajajaj se que nadie lo esta leyendo.. pero si ha alguien en el nombre del cielo, dame una señal que alguien lo esta leyendo (Esa señal es un review)

**korner blader:** empalagoso? Donde done? Jajajaj muchas gracias por el review n.n Aquí esta el fic como lo querías.


	3. La llave de Masila

_Capitulo 3: La llave de Masila_

Seguía caminando por la penumbra noche fría y húmeda. Pensando en una táctica efectiva para quitarle el puesto a Kanrik, ya se lo había quitado al fundador de la asociación de ladrones, el neopet demente, pero no mas que Galem. Le costo 2 años para quitarle el poder al demente Galodor. Kanrik era menos peligroso, no seria problema quitárselo. Necesitara aliados nuevos para restablecer su mandato de robos

Quedando absorto en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que una sombra estaba siguiendo desde que salió del bar, no le quitaba de vista, cuidando cada movimiento de Galem, posiblemente lo conocía, la razón era por que guarda mucha distancia y a Galem también se le conoce como alguien temible si se le acerca imprudentemente. La figura misteriosa estaba lista para atacar a su próxima victima, sin saber quien será la victima en realidad

-"¡No se mueva, esto es un asalto!"- Grito enterrando la pistola en la espalda del Grarrl

-"Vaya asaltante... "-susurro levantando los brazos-"¡No me hagas nada le daré lo que quiera!"-Grito y tembló irónicamente

-"Quiero todas sus pertenencias"-Extendió la mano

-"No... yo creo que tu quieres una golpiza"-Se mofo

Rápidamente el Grarrl se da la vuelta arrebatándole impresionantemente a su supuesto victimario, que este trato de disparar sin ningún éxito, parpadeando rápidamente asustado por la fuerza del neopet morado que ya estaba sujetándolo del cuello en el suelo. Quitando el antifaz del tipo que lo quiso asaltar. Al quitárselo se dio cuenta que no era un hombre, era un hermosa mujer de ojos negros... Galem debió admitir mentalmente la fascinante forma en que había imitado la voz de un hombre.

-"Eres una novata"- Dijo riéndose quitándose de encima de ella-"Al parecer eres nueva en este lugar"-Trato de ayudar a la chica extendiendo su mano para levantarla

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-Se limpia la ropa

-"Todos de por aquí me conocen"-Le dio la espalda dando pasos largos y lentos

-"Te conozco, me han contado de ti"-lo siguió- Dijeron que eras un ladrón acabado-alzo los hombros- y alguien me dijo que seria buena partida para mi primer comienzo"

-"Definitivamente ya me desprestigiaron en esta isla..."-Pensó-"Estas equivocada, niña. Yo soy Galem el ser mas despiadado de..."

-"Si ya fueras despiadado, me hubieras matado¿No?"-observo al neopets con incredulidad fingida

-"Soy despiadado, pero no soy ningún asesino de mente vacía"-Se defendió-"Me voy, sigue tu camino"

La chica se quedo observando como Galem se alejaba de ella, pensando en lo que dijo "no soy ningún asesino de mente vacía" Era la primera vez que conocía ese tipo de gente que pensaba de esa manera. Como su infancia estaba rodeada de mal vivientes, si no fue gracias a su hermano que la protegía de seguro no estuviera actualmente viva. Pensó que si se junta con el podría ganar mas experiencia como ladrón o quizás el se enfade de ella y la mate, era un riesgo que tenia que tomar. Ya no era una niña y tenia que tomar un camino en su vida

-"Oye espera"-grito corriendo de tras de el-"Me puedo ir contigo?"-pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz

el Grarrl miro con seriedad de pies a cabeza, poniendo muy nerviosa a la chica, pero ella trata de guardar la compostura así par poder convencer a su quizás futuro maestro

-"No lo se, no te conozco y creo que no me serias de mucha ayuda..."

-"pensé que si usted es un gran ladrón, no tendría problemas para enseñarme algunas de su tácticas"-hablo de forma suplicante, usando sus tácticas femeninas

El Grarrl la miro con mucha profundidad, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Galem ya la tenia nuevamente en el piso, con la pistola enfrente de ella. Solo ella abrió la boca de la tremenda agilidad

-"Un ladrón nunca debe estar..."- no completo la frase, al recordar la forma en que perdió la pelea con el Gelert

-"¿Nunca debe, qué?"-trato de zafarse

-"Nada, nada. Mejor vete a tu casa a beber leche tibia. Este mundo no es para ti"-dijo al momento de darse media vuelta y continuar con su camino

-"¿Y tu quien rayos eres para decir eso!"-amenazo enojada con el puño

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, era la misma frase que había dicho años atrás cuando apenas tenia 8 años, eso hizo que recordara viejos tiempo dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, comenzó a reírse y miro hacia el cielo

-"De acuerdo, mocosa pero...-señalándola-No creas que te tratare como a una princesita-Te veo a la misma noche en el bar¿Entendido?"

-"¡Si!"

Los dos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos. Al llegar a la casa, se quedo parada, observando el lugar de muchos encuentros de su juventud que había comenzado con ella; los besos, las abrazos, los temores de cada uno... "no, no era momento de pensar en eso" se dijo Galem al entrar a la casa y lo primero que vio fue a su mujer, aun dormida en el sofá, todavía con la música, como duraba. La observo por 10 minutos, como respiraba lentamente, parecía un ángel caída del cielo, y efectivamente lo era, caída del cielo por malvada, una a la cual no puede dañar por mucho que quiera.

La cargo entre sus brazos suavemente para que no despertara, llevándola hacia su cuarto, la dejo en la cama sin antes depositarle un pequeño beso en los labios a su amante.

En la noche se volvió encontrar con la joven de ayer, peor congio traía a un mynci azul y Galem sabia quien era. Valin, su amigo del alma, la única persona en que a tenido confianza desde la niñez.

-"Al parecer me conoces bien, niña"

-"Te creia muerto, amigo"

-"¡Ja! Como vez, amigo, Galem nunca muere sin antes dar la ultima pelea. ¿Que me tienes de Kanrik?"

-"He estado con el para vigilarlo mejor y sabe de tu regreso, ahora mismo se esta preparando"-Explicaba Valin dándole algunos mapas a su lider

-"Así que-mirando los mapas-tomara este rumbo¿eh? Ese Gelert es tan predecible como su padre. Parece que todo los dioses de los ladrones están de mi lado... Valin, quiero que de la forma más atenta encuentres a nuestros hombres de confianza, se que ellos nunca nos han fallado"

-"Te refieres a estos?"

Salieron de la oscuridad 70 hombres con cara de maleantes, y con armas listos para una guerra. El líder sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver a cada cual de los hombres que le han sido fiel desde siempre.

-"Me parece una verdadera maravilla de tu parte Valin. Tenemos que ir a un lugar secreto donde no allá posibles espías de Kanrik"

Todos se miraron unos a otros, no tenían un lugar secreto de la cual Kanrik no sepa, un Kyrii se percato de la chica y comenzó a cuestionarla

-"¿ esa quien es ?-dijo al acercarse perversamente a ella-"Acaso ¿es tuya, Valin?"

-"No, es de Galem.. creo"

-"oh.. pero mi líder, Masila esta solita.. y..."

-"¡Cierra la boca, idiota! Ella solo es una novata y aun sigo con Masila, así que ni se te ocurra pensar en ella"

-"De acuerdo, mi líder. Ahora necesitamos un lugar para..."

-"No se preocupen-Miro a la chica-Ya tenemos lugar donde encontrarnos. Tomen"-Le dio una hoja con algo escrito a Valin

-"Nos reuniremos en ese lugar dentro de 2 horas-Todos se fueron del callejón rápidamente-Y tu novata, vendrás conmigo, ya que el lugar no lo has de saber"

-"Si.. Y una cosa mas, mi líder... No me llame novata, tengo nombre y es..."

-"Novata, rápido hay muchas cosas que hacer.. Es mas Valin te llevara a ese lugar, tengo otras cosas que hacer"-dijo al salir del callejón

-"Muy bien, novata, sígueme. Hay mucho por que caminar"

El líder fue nuevamente a la casa de Masila, para ir por algunas cosas que había dejado, como su espada, la espada que le había dado su padre antes de que fuera asesinado.

-"Galem¿Dónde te encontrabas?-Dijo Masila al correr a sus brazos inocentemente-Estaba muy preocupada"-Beso al Grarrl y este le siguió

-"Estoy haciendo todo para derrotar a Kanrik, mi amor"-fue lo único que le pudo decir, no podía confiar en ella plenamente.

-"Eso suena maravilloso, amor pero..."- no logro terminar al desmayarse en los brazos de su amado

-"¿Masila?"- Rápidamente fue y la acostó en el sofá, hablándole al doctor

-"¡Jum! Al parecer tuvo un mareo muy fuerte ¿No hizo algo indebido?

-"No, se desmayo cuando la estaba abrazando"

-"Tendrá que hablar usted con ella para saber mejor lo que tiene"

Ahora los papeles cambiaron, yo te estoy cuidando esperando que despiertes. Me parece una eternidad tu despertar, a veces me tentó por besarte para ver si de casualidad despiertas.

Masila despertó y miro a Galem, antes de pronunciar una palabra salió corriendo al baño seguido de Galem. Ella estaba hincada en la taza del baño vomitando

-"¿Qué es lo que tienes, Masila?"

-"Nada, a lo mejor solo tengo un malestar estomacal"

-"Me tengo que ir para hacer la estrategia, no te quiero dejar sola en el estado que estas"-dijo al cargarla nuevamente en sus fuertes y protectores brazos

-"No, ve. No es nada"-dijo al disimular

-"Esta bien, regresare rápidamente"

Masila miro por la venta como Galem se alejaba de la casa, para dirigirse a un lugar que ella desconoce. Fue hacia el baño y saco un tubito de una caja. Se encerró en el baño esta salir 15 segundos después

Espero que esto no sea lo que crea que sea... no puede suceder esto ahora, tengo que... lograr llegar a la cima, ser la mas cruel y poderosa como mi madre no pudo ser. No, no es posible salió.. ¡salió positiva! Tendré que ocultar esto de alguna manera u otra.. espera Masila, tranquilízate... Este pequeño que crece en mi puede ser la mejor llave para abrirme el pase mágico a la cima. Tu me darás todo lo que he deseado desde que Galem se a hecho el Líder de la Asociación de ladrones

La Acara toco su vientre dulcemente, dibujando una sonrisa malvada, su plan de hace tiempo a mejorado aun mas, ahora Galem estará a sus pies como el Spardel manso que es.


End file.
